This invention relates to an improved crystalline material and its use in the treatment of conditions associated with an excess of hepatic glucocorticoid response.
WO 2004/000869 relates to novel compounds which are liver selective glucocorticoid receptor antagonists. Example 1 describes the synthesis of (3β,5β,7α,12α)-7,12-dihydroxy-3-{2-[{4-[17β-hydroxy-3-oxo-17α-prop-1-ynylestra-4,9-dien-11β-yl]phenyl}(methyl)amino]ethoxy}cholan-24-oic acid (referred to in that example as (3β,5β,7α,12α)-7,12-dihydroxy-3-{2-[{4-[11β,17α)-17-hydroxy-3-oxo-17-prop-1-ynylestra-4,9-dien-11-yl]phenyl}(methyl)amino]ethoxy}cholan-24-oic acid). This compound is hereinafter referred to as Compound I, and has the formula:

Unfortunately, synthesis of Compound I is rather difficult. The method of Example 1J of WO 2004/000869 leads to amorphous material, while the method of Example 1S leads to a crystalline form which is hygroscopic and not very stable.